


This Thing

by Deonara2012



Category: B1A4, Block B
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinwoo didn't know when Jihoon started hanging on him, but he's not going to stop it any time soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because of the first MTV match up, I think. And because they're both cute. And because B1A4 should have been promoting at the same time as Nililli Mambo. I think. Totally dedicated to hakkais_shadow, because he's the reason I even knew about CNU.

Nothing changed in the room, nothing (and no one) alerted him, but abruptly Shinwoo had a weight on his shoulder, long-fingered hands clasped at his waist. "Hi, hyung," a low voice purred in his ear.

How did he do that? The others hadn't noticed any more than he had; he could tell because no one had said a thing (and they would have). "Hi, Jihoon," he said, conscious of the heat against his back, more than stage clothes, stage lights, and choreography could make, and just as conscious of the chin on his shoulder, the scent of Jihoon around him.

"You guys looked good," JiHoon said. "I like the song. It fits your voice."

Shinwoo rested his hand on the two clasped at his waist. "Thanks," he said. "You guys looked like you had fun."

"We did," JiHoon said, and leaned his head on ShinWoo's. "What are you doing after this?"

No beanie today? Shinwoo wondered why but had to admit he was glad; it made JiHoon look self conscious, the way he kept tugging on it. "I don't know," he said. "Jinnie hasn't said anything. What about you?"

"Food," Jihoon said, sounding pleased. Not too much a surprise; he was still always hungry. "JaeHyo-hyung has been complaining since we got here, and JiHo-hyung and the manager hyung-deul finally gave in. As soon as we're out of the costumes, food."

Shinwoo laughed and turned his head to catch sight of him. "You sound as pleased as JaeHyo-sshi probably is," he said. And speaking of JiHo... "Is your leader going to kill me for stealing you away?"

JiHoon laughed. "Nope. He banished me. Said I was driving him crazy." Now he sounded smug. Probably because he'd worked hard to get that banishment.

"That won't last long."

"Long enough," JiHoon said. "And you won't get in trouble. He only has himself to blame."

"As long as you don't get in trouble."

JiHoon laughed again, a soft, odd sounding laugh no one else ever got to hear. "Taeil-hyung will call me," he said, and squeezed Shinwoo gently. "Don't worry, umma," he teased, his voice dropping lower. "It's all good."

Shinwoo closed his eyes, enjoying the delicious shiver that traveled his spine. He still didn't know why or even when Block B's maknae had latched onto him, started surprising him like this, but he knew he'd never shrug him off.

Sadly, though, he also couldn't keep him. An instant later, JiHoon started and let him go, and Shinwoo couldn't help but miss the heat against his back. "That's Taeil-hyung," JiHoon said. "Later, hyung." And just as quickly (and quietly) as he'd come, he was gone.

"That was fast," JinYoung said, and Shinwoo flushed unaccountably.

 

Zico looked up from his paper in surprise, staring as four members of B1A4 invaded Block B's dressing room and casually sat down on the couch. He really should have been getting ready to go, but an idea had grabbed him, and he'd taken a moment to write it down while they waited for their turn to leave, the show over and done with. "What are you doing here?"

JinYoung grinned at him. "Taking up your couch."

"We can see that much," Taeil said, sounding amused. "Why?"

"Because your maknae is taking up all of ours," Baro said.

Zico scrambled to catch his pen before it hit the floor and missed, the clatter loud in the suddenly silent room. 

"What?" Kyung asked.

"This I gotta see," YuKwon said, and broke for the door. Zico dropped his notebook after his pen and took off after him. His movement started the rest of them, because he could hear them following him.

YuKwon opened the door to B1A4's dressing room and stopped dead. Zico shoved him aside and froze, staring. He barely noticed when the person behind him shoved him after YuKwon.

Shinwoo looked up and put a finger to his lips, looking amused. "Sh. He's sleeping."

JiHoon was indeed taking up the whole couch, feet hanging over one end, his head in Shinwoo's lap. Shinwoo played with his blonde hair, for once down instead of pulled back. Zico hadn't even noticed. No question that he slept either; he recognized that bonelessness that meant JiHoon wasn't going to be easy to get up.

"How did you do that?" MinHyuk asked, awed. "He was bouncing off the walls!"

Shinwoo shrugged. "Just petted him."

There had to be more than that because they'd all tried that before, and it hadn't worked. Sometimes they had to resort to sitting on him to make him calm down enough to crash. 

"Oh, man," JaeHyo groaned, evidently recognizing just how asleep JiHoon really was. "Zico, can you get him up? I'm...."

"Starving," Taeil, YuKwon, and Kyung chorused with him.

Zico grinned. "I can try," he said, and JaeHyo groaned again.

Shinwoo chuckled. "Good luck. Not even Gongchan could get him to respond."

"Well, first, you have to stop that," Zico told him, and Shinwoo obediently set his hand on JiHoon's shoulder. That did something almost immediately. JiHoon muttered something that sounded like a protest. "Sorry, Jihoon," Zico said, shaking his arm. "Time to wake up."

For a moment, he thought it'd be that easy. JiHoon looked like he was going to sit up. But instead he settled deeper into the couch.

Zico frowned and patted JiHoon's cheek, probably too hard. "Come on. Up."

"Why?" JiHoon mumbled. Words meant progress.

"Because if you don't, JaeHyo-hyung is going to starve to death, and he might come in here and beat you to keep that from happening. And JinYoung-hyung wants his couch back."

JiHoon cracked an eye open, looking balefully at Zico. "Take JinYoung-hyung with you instead of me," he muttered.

Shinwoo laughed. "No, because then I'd have to go and you'd be stuck here without a pillow."

Zico could see JiHoon working through that, and gently patted his cheek again. "No whining," he said, because he'd seen that possibility cross his mind as well. "Come on."

With a groan, JiHoon sat up and ran a hand through his hair. "Okay. Not whining," he said, in a tone that said he really wanted to.

Zico could tell he wanted to stay (he'd have to talk to the others, because had they noticed JiHoon's sudden preference for Shinwoo?), and put his hand on JiHoon's knee, getting the maknae to focus on him. That usually worked best when waking him up. "Thank you," he said gently. "Come on, stand up."

But JiHoon's attention drifted from him as he turned to Shinwoo, who held out his hat. "Oh. thanks, hyung," he said, and pulled it on over his head.

He obviously meant more than for the cap. And as soon as JiHoon was awake again (which may be tonight, and may not be until tomorrow), Zico intended to pin him down and interrogate him about this.

 

"JiHoonie."

He knew that voice, knew that tone, and he really didn't want to wake up to face whatever Zico was crooning at him about. "Go 'way," he mumbled, and turned over. Or tried to.

"JiHoonie," Zico crooned again, his weight solid on JiHoon's back.

"Go 'way."

"That's not going to work, JiHoon, just wake up and find out what he wants so we can sleep," YuKwon muttered.

Zico laughed softly against his cheek - crap, when did he get so close? "Jihoonie," he crooned again, and YuKwon groaned.

JiHoon wasn't going to change his response. "Go 'way," he grumbled.

"Nope, nope, time to get up," Zico said, and dug his elbow into JiHoon's side.

"Ouch, hyung!" JiHoon protested, and that was it. Zico was off him, pulling him out of bed and into the front room, for once devoid of anyone else, before he realized he'd answered wrong. "What?"

Zico grinned at him, and JiHoon wished he weren't quite so big. He wanted to curl up and disappear. "What's going on?"

JiHoon rubbed his eyes. "What's... what?"

Zico leaned closer. "What's going on?"

"That's a bit vague, hyung. What are you talking about?"

"You and this habit of hanging on Shinwoo. When did that start?"

JiHoon wasn't tired any more, and he stared at Zico. "What?"

Zico smirked. "You heard me."

"Yes," JiHoon agreed. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Because I'm curious. I mean, it's one thing for you to vanish on us...."

"You banned me from the room," JiHoon pointed out, interrupting.

"Which you wanted," Zico said, and put a finger over JiHoon's lips before he could say anything more. "So you going out is one thing. Having 4/5ths of B1A4 show up and take over our dressing room because they have nowhere to sit is something else entirely."

"You didn't even notice I was gone," JiHoon said once Zico had removed his finger. 

"How did he get you to sleep so fast?"

"It wasn't fast," Jihoon said. "We did a fair amount of talking first." If he could get Zico just a little bit off topic....

"Just talking?"

"As opposed to what?" JiHoon asked. Zico just looked at him. "Yes, just talking, there were four other people in there! I'm not you, hyung," he said.

Zico stared at him. "You are not me, because Shinwoo's nice, but not my type," he said slowly. "When did this happen?"

So much for catching him off guard. JiHoon shrugged. "Is there anything to have happened?"

"That didn't even make sense," Zico told him flatly. "How long have you been hanging around Shinwoo?"

"You're the one that woke me up and expected coherency." JiHoon shrugged. "I don't know, since the second or third episode of Match up?"

Zico stared at him. "That long?"

JiHoon shrugged. "Yeah, about then, I think."

"So... what is this thing you've got going?"

"I don't know, do I have to define it? It just is."

"JiHoon. You were gone for who knows how long, and he put you to sleep, deep enough that JaeHyo-hyung thought we wouldn't get you up and he'd miss out on food. He _whined_. WE can't do that, none of us can. Yeah, you have to define it."

JiHoon shrugged again, getting the strangest impression that Zico was jealous. Which made no sense; he had Kyung. "I don't know how to," he said. "He's a good hyung, and he doesn't mind me hanging on him." Which some of the others did. 

"Hang on a second," Zico said, brow furrowed. "You said it didn't put you to sleep that fast. And yet, you were talking a while. So he did, and fast. And you trust him."

"Is that a leap of logic I'm supposed to follow?" JiHoon asked, but then realized that yes, he did trust Shinwoo, probably more than anyone in this dorm, anyway. At least... in that way, knowing that he didn't have an ulterior motive.

"Why don't you let us put you to sleep like that?"

"Because I don't ever know why, and it's usually because I'm being left out," JiHoon said immediately. "Or someone wants to prank me."

"You trust him."

"To put me to sleep? Yes," JiHoon said. "He's never tried to do any of the things you guys do."

"Retaliation," Zico said.

"Still," JiHoon said. "Retaliation does not inspire trust."

"No," Zico said thoughtfully.

When he didn't say anything else, JiHoon went back to bed, curling up under his blanket. He fell back to sleep almost immediately.

 

"Got a minute, hyung?"

Shinwoo looked at Zico, and frowned slightly. There was something about his expression that he didn't know how to read. "Of course. Is something wrong?"

"No, I don't think so," Zico said, sinking down next to Shinwoo. "I just... was curious about something."

"If you think I can help, sure."

Zico hesitated, and ShinWoo watched him, not entirely sure what to expect. "What's this thing you have going with JiHoon?"

That was not what he expected. "I have a thing with JiHoon?"

"Look, if you can put him to sleep...." Zico paused, frowned, tried again. "You know how you put him to sleep last week?"

"Yes."

"None of us can do that."

Shinwoo stared at him. "Not one of you?"

"Yep. And we've all tried it at one time or another. If we want him to calm down - especially when he's that hyped up - we generally wait him out, or sit on him."

Shinwoo shook his head. "That doesn't make sense."

"Which is why," ZIco said, as if he didn't hear anything, "I want to know about this thing you have with JiHoon."

Shinwoo frowned. "It's not exactly defined," he said slowly. "I know he comes to find me when he has time, and there have been times I've gone to find him and we've met in the middle. I like him. He's restful."

Zico let out a burst of laughter. "That's the last thing I'd ever describe Jihoon as," he said after a moment, sobering. "He can be like a big puppy, draping himself over everyone. Marmaduke often comes to mind, something someone said once. A big Great Dane puppy."

"Yeah, that's a pretty good description," Shinwoo said, and had to erase the fond smile when Zico looked at him sharply. "I don't mind," he said. "Like I said, he's restful. No one ever seems to notice him at first. He certainly sneaks up on me often enough, even when I'm expecting him."

Now Zico stared at him like he'd grown another head. "He sneaks up on you."

Shinwoo nodded, not willing to describe the sudden weight on his shoulder, the low voice in his ear that sent shivers down his spine... no, not going to say anything about that. Zico had a bit of a reputation. Okay, more than a bit of one, and Shinwoo knew how protective he was of GongChan. Zico would be the same of his own maknae, mere months between them or not. And Shinwoo was years older.

Before he could say anything, though, the door opened again, and Kyung strode in. "You are being a pain," he said firmly to Zico, grabbed his arm, and pulled him to his feet. "Sorry about this, he won't bother you again," he said, and pulled Zico out of the room, protesting. Shinwoo watched them go in undisguised amusement, and got to his feet to follow after them. Certainly wherever they were going, the maknae would be there...

He got three steps further before that familiar weight landed on his shoulder, the heat against his back, arms around his waist, and he stopped walking. "Hey, hyung," JiHoon said, sending shivers down Shinwoo's spine again. 

"Hi, JiHoon," Shinwoo said, and smiled. 

"What'd Jiho-hyung want?"

"He was curious about you."

JiHoon snorted softly. "He woke me up and interrogated me, but I didn't have Kyung to rescue me. Lucky you."

ShinWoo laughed and patted his hands. Minutes later, he was gone again.

 

"You look deep in thought." 

JiHoon looked up, startled, and then smiled and patted the seat next to him. "I guess there's a reason for the saying "speak of the devil and he's sure to appear." I was just thinking about you."

Shinwoo sat next to him and leaned his chin on his fist, elbow braced on his leg. "Not to sound completely narcissistic, but what was it about me that had you so deep in thought?"

JiHoon looked at him, head tilted to the side. "I'm not sure what to do," he said after a moment.

"About what?"

"About you. Zico said it's a thing."

Shinwoo laughed and straightened up, his hand falling lightly on JiHoon's leg. JiHoon tensed under the touch, but when ShinWoo didn't move it, he relaxed. "That's what he said to me. Why is there something that has to be done about me?"

JiHoon furrowed his brow, still trying to figure out what he wanted to say. Which is why he'd been so deep in thought, anyway. Well... start somewhere and talk. "Do you mind it when I hang on you like that?"

"No," ShinWoo said. "I don't mind it at all. I look forward to it."

JiHoon nodded slowly, still very aware of the hand on his thigh. "Why?"

Shinwoo smiled. "Because," he said.

"That's not much of an answer, hyung," JiHoon said.

Shinwoo shrugged. "It's not, but it's all the answer you'll get."

JiHoon frowned a moment, trying to remember what else he'd been thinking about, then shrugged. "Well, then it'll have to be enough, won't it," he said, leaned over, and lay his head on ShinWoo's shoulder. "And hyung can go fly a kite."

ShinWoo laughed. "I won't tell him you said that."

"Thanks," JiHoon said, and closed his eyes. Whatever this thing was, he was content with the designation 'thing', and it seemed Shinwoo was, too. No one else mattered.


End file.
